Do You Love Me?
by Dmattox94
Summary: Lola feels that her brother does not love her after the way she has been treating him for a long time, but he shows her that despite his treatment he will continue to love his little princess (Loudcest's touch). TRANSLATION: I do not own The Loud House. Julex93 owns the story.
1. Do You Love Me?

It was late afternoon in that disheveled but enormous house, characterized by what was known as a completely noisy home. Solely because of that noise, the Louds, who resided in that house, were well known, not just in their neighborhood, but in all of Royal Woods. And in the midst of the usual chaos that went on in 1216 Franklin Avenue, Lincoln was in his room, reading a new Ace Savvy that he had obtained last week. And he was very lucky to have acquired the issue's limited edition.

"Nothing like reading a new comic after a hectic day" commented the white-haired preteen.

His reading was interrupted by two slight knocks on the door of his room, wait, they were knocking on his door? Since his sisters normally entered without knocking, it really was quite strange.

"Lincoln ... can I come in?" said a sweet and sharp voice.

The strangest thing is that she was the one that knocked. It wasn't everyday he could hear her speak with that tone unless it was to ask a favor or feel her previous anger for having failed to attend their tea parties, but this time Lola spoke with a true tone so soft and sweet. The boy finally spoke.

"Of course you can," he replied, sitting on his bed.

The door opened showing his princess sister with her gaze to the floor with her hand on her right arm and, nervous? It was strange to see her that way, unless she had done something serious or something bad had happened for her to be like that. He started to ask what happened to her, but she interrupted him.

"Can I talk to you, Linky? There's something I'd like to ask you," her little sister answered, who climbed onto bed next to him after closing the door. She was still nervous.

"Well, Lola, what did you want to ask me?" He replied calmly.

Lincoln looked at Lola carefully, who looked even more nervous than when she entered his room. He saw her play with her fingers even more nervously as if she was confused, afraid, perhaps?

To Lincoln that image worried him, but he restrained himself in asking again. While waiting for her to respond, he wondered what would be so important for her to take so much time in answering. She was always sure of herself, either to get something by intimidating or blackmailing others. He was an example of this, although it isn't always that way. . .

Now he saw his princess sister hesitant to answer, but after several minutes, the little girl took a breath deep and looked directly into his face.

"Lincoln," pausing for a moment, "Do you love me?"

To Lincoln, that simple question surprised him. Of course he loved her like the rest of his sisters, no doubt in his mind about it, but it was strange that Lola asked him something like that. Without much delay,

"Of course I love you, Lola, like the rest of my sisters. Why do you think I would think otherwise?" He answered calmly, in a quiet but sure tone.

Lola just sighed, "Lincoln, I know that between you and I we do not have the closest relation and I know that sometimes I can become quite cruel and hard with you, by inviting you to more tea parties without your permission or many of my pageants." She turned to look at the floor of the room, "I know that I also tend to be selfish and I always think of myself and . . . I never started to think about how you felt when I forbade you to my activities." She sighed again with a hint of sadness "I know that you never say it to make me happy, even if it bothers you and that . . . makes me think that you do not really love me." She looked away to the side of the boy's bed, so her brother wouldn't see the sad look of the girl, who felt a small tear escaping from her right eye.

Lincoln stared at Lola while processing her words. True, Lola and Lincoln did not have the closest relationship among all their sisters, did not love as much as Lynn or Lucy, even Lana seemed to have more interaction. He understood what Lola felt and, in a way, he was happy that she recognized her mistakes and her way of treating him sometimes. Even with her flaws, he, he loved her very much. She was his little princess after all. . .

Lincoln took her shoulder to get his attention, which worked because she turned to see it, and after thinking the right words, he spoke.

"Lola," I whisper softly, "don't feel that way. Although we do not have such a close relationship, it does not stop me from loving you. You are my sister and I will always love you no matter what happens," he replied, sure of his words.

Lola still felt hesitant about what he said to her. "Even so, I have not always treated you well, like that time when we thought you were bad luck. I treated you very badly, not to mention when I forced you to wear that squirrel suit to most of my pageants." She still remembered the treatment that they gave him when they thought that he had bad luck "Lynn sometimes can be a silly and bad loser," said an annoyed Lola.

Those days were difficult for Lincoln, not only to have that stupid suit on all the time, but the way his sisters and parents treated him. Fortunately things were fixed thanks to the last game of Lynn's ending in defeat. Even though Lincoln was there, the Louds realized the mistake they made with him, except for Lynn who was slow to apologize for putting him in that situation. Luckily it all lasted a few weeks.

Lola sighed. "Sometimes I think you do not deserve annoying sisters like us, especially a sister like me . . .," She said sadly as another tear trickled down her cheek.

"Lola, do not say that!" Lincoln reprimanded softly. "I love each of you no matter what happens. I know that sometimes they exasperate me, but they always show me how much they love me somehow or other," He told her with certainty. "I love you so much Lola. Even though you are sometimes too vain and presumptuous, I know that you love me for who I am, like that time you accepted my taste for reading comics in my underwear and you even got me the underwear I wanted so much," Lincoln remembered at that moment. "I love you for who you are Lola. You are my special princess after all." He smiled with total sincerity, "So don't think that I do not love you Lola, I will always love you no matter how you are, although I would like you to play nicely when you play with me." He said as he wiped the few tears from her cheeks with his hands.

Lola blushed a little at those words. She has always admired her brother's way of being so sweet. She would never admit it, but even if they were not close, she always admired him even when he dominated her on certain occasions, always standing firm before her and her sisters. She was jealous of Lynn and Lucy and even of Lana, of being so close to him, that was another reason why she regretted her way of treating him. . .

She looked up at his face, smiling. Now that she saw him, it seemed cute was cute . . . She felt a strange sensation in her chest. Then she remembered when she told him that she was his princess. She felt strange again when she thought of those words. . .

"I-I'm your special princess," the little girl said nervously.

"Of course, there is no other princess more beautiful than you Lola," he said with total sincerity, "and even if I had the opportunity, it would be a pleasure to be your prince," he said with a funny tone while winking his eye.

Lola was flattered by these words, and again that sensation came to her chest. She did not stop at all and she threw herself to hug her brother with all her strength

"Thank you Linky! You're so cute," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lincoln corresponded his embrace. He was not lying, she was his beautiful princess. Even if his treatment was not the best or they were not the closest, he would always love her with all his heart, and would do anything to see her happy.

"Linky," she called to him with affection "you would like to play that you were my prince and I your beautiful princess," she said while she arranged his hair while 'flirting.' "Please?" she said after getting comfortable.

Lincoln smiled at that with pride. His sister learned something of courtesy at least with the "Of course, what is for my princess." He took her hand and they went out to her room.

As they walked down the aisle, Lola stared at her brother, her cheeks slightly flushed. It made her happy that her brother loved her and this time she would try to be more attached to him, even more than her other sisters.

Because for her ... he will always be her beloved white-haired prince.


	2. New Feelings

**Bonjour, Buenas tardes, and good day!**

 **Sorry for dragging my ass with this translation, but when you build boat trailers for ten hours a day in the freakin' heat, well, it tends to slow ya down. Well, anyway, EXTREMELY sorry for the delay. Just to make things clear, Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and Chris Savino, while this very story originally belongs to Julex93, who has graciously allowed me to translate for him. And yes, cover art belongs to him, too.**

It has been weeks since that talk between Lincoln and Lola. In time both siblings have become more united, enjoying more of their time together, or playing in Lola's classy tea parties. It would not have been strange, except for the fact that Lincoln was more often the guest of honor than Lola's butler, as he used to do before. In other instances, Lola forced Lana or Lucy to do so, especially making Lucy wear that maid outfit Leni had made. Another notable change was the fact that the boy attended his sister's tea parties more often, and voluntarily.

This fact did not go unnoticed by the rest of the family, especially for Lynn Lucy and Lana. The muddy tomboy even noticed more strange behavior with Lola while she played with Lincoln, even glaring at her with Lynn, while Lucy showed a similar but rare behavior. Even Lisa was interested in that approach uncommon between them. Although soon after she rested the importance to the matter, not that it was something important for her.

Lola had gone to her next pageant with her mother, although on this occasion Lincoln could not attend because earlier he had gone out with Clyde to the arcade, which saddened the little princess a little.

Lately, attending her pageants make her feel more sure of herself, well she always was, but to see her brother supporting her caused her heart to beat and provoking even greater security for her more difficult presentations.

For the boy Loud, to spend time with his sister was no longer something that he had to do out of obligation to the minor, but something that he himself made the decision to share time with her. Her tea parties were fun, and it was funny how Lucy wore that maid costume, although he did not deny that the goth looked cute with it, annoying Lola a little bit on that particular occasion.

Both were gradually creating a bond between them, a connection that would eventually form.

It was already noon and Lincoln was coming home after spending a Saturday morning at the arcade with his best friend. Upon entering he noticed that his sisters Leni, Lily, Lynn and Lana were watching television, although Lana was playing with Lily. The boy then realized that Lola was not found so he deduced that she was still in his pageant, all the while greeting his sisters.

"Hi girls," said Lincoln.

"Hello Lincoln," they responded in unison.

"Wincoln!" Was the response of the youngest of the family.

"Hello, little one," said the young man, carrying a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Did you have fun, Lincoln?" Asked the blonde in sunglasses.

"If I had a good time, it was a fun morning," said the smiling white-haired boy, "By the way, Lola hasn't come back from her beauty pageant?" Lincoln asked quietly.

That question seemed to alienate his sisters, especially Lynn and Lana, but Leni decided to answer.

"Lola hasn't come back yet, Linky, but you can wait here with us," was Leni's response.

"Hey Lincoln, why are you spending time with Lola lately? It's weird that you guys spend so much time together except for the little princess's whims," Lana questioned her older brother, who could not avoid that last one as Lana continued with "I wanted to ask you some time ago, but I haven't been able to until now."

"Yes," Lynn took the floor, "Normally you do it only when she asks you a favor or caprice, but now you seem more willing to spend time with her than with us." Lynn concluded. She also noticed that strange behavior between the two siblings, not that they could not spend time, but it was strange to her coming from Lincoln and Lola, who were very different from each other.

"Quiet girls," Leni said, "it's just that our little brother wants to spend time with all of us and now he's doing it with Lola, right, Lincoln?" Asked his older sister.

"Yeah, I'll have time to be with you girls," referring to Lynn and Lana, "I'll go up to my room for a moment, let me know when Lo-" He could not finish saying a certain word.

The main door was whipped loudly to the surprise of those present. Lincoln saw who was the quintessence of that strong impact, met a little girl of 6 years blonde with a cute pink dress as was his face, face that was with a frown furrowed and covered with tears in his little eyes.

The small uncaring nothing runs constantly even if encountered in the process to her room while small sobs were heard by the white-haired boy.

"Lola?" It was the only thing the boy said.

"LOLA!" He heard the cry of his mother, who barely reached the entrance of the house.

Lincoln looked at his mother who looked with a worried expression. He had a slight idea of what had happened, but he wanted to be sure. It would be something that the boy would not expect, but seeing Lola that way meant only one thing . . .

"Mom, what happened to Lola?" asked the boy without further ado.

"Lola lost her pageant son," was the response of her mother, "lost for the first time," he stressed his beloved mother.

"It's Not Fair, It's Not Fair, It's Not Fair! AHHHGH!"

Lola's cries of rage were heard in the room she shared with her sister Lana, relieving herself with her pillow with sudden blows while she was wet with her tears of frustration.

"I nailed my performances perfectly, and even so I lost! It's not fair! I've never lost before in all my life!" cried the angry little blonde "And the worst thing is that SHE was the one who took the victory! That stupid Lindsay! It's just not fair!" she said as she hurled herself back against her pillow.

It was not the first time that two of them faced each other in their competitions, whether on runways or in dance performances. However Lola always stood out over her and won the triumph constantly, but this time, the blonde had for the first time suffered defeat at the hands of her eternal rival. She could still remember the mocking face she had on her when they gave her the crown and flowers. Again she began to cry in frustration as she continued to lash out at the poor pillow.

A touch of the door distracted her from her tantrum only to respond with anger:

"Do not disturb me now, leave me alone!"

However, whoever answered that cry was someone she did not expect to hear.

"Lola, it's me, Lincoln," said the white-haired boy.

Lola would have hoped it was her mother or Lori who would try to talk to her, but she did not count on being Lincoln. Although she had known better and knew he would do it after all the time they've spent together, yet she was still wanted him to leave. She didn't want her brother to speak to her.

"I'm not in the mood now, Lincoln," said the little girl.

"Please Lola, I just want to help you with what happened to you, let me through," said her brother.

"No, I don't want to . . ."

"Lola, do it for me, I do not like to see you this way . . . let me help you," he pleaded.

"But Lincoln . . ."

"You are my princess Lola, do not forget . . ."

That last one reached within the little girl. Even with regret, she got up from her bed and went to the door of her room, which opened and she could see her brother looking at her with a slight smile.

"Come on in," said the little girl with regret.

"Thank you," he replied as he entered his room.

They both sat on Lola's bed, looking at the floor even with sadness and annoyance in his eyes. The boy brought his hand to the back of the little blonde girl, stroking her so she could feel better. Feeling the touch of her brother, she calmed a little, and he even gave her warmth and security. She looked at him now and prepared for the sermon that surely would give her comfort from her dear older brother. The boy was preparing to talk to his adored little sister.

"Listen, it's hard the first time you lose," the white-haired boy mentioned, "but you should not let that bother you. You do not know how things will turn out in the competition, but a loss should not affect you Lola."

"Lincoln, I've never lost a contest before," said the little princess, "and never against Lindsay," the latter said it is a bit of annoyance in his voice, something Lincoln notices.

"I understand, even I thought you'd never lose," he admitted, "we all believed, but there's always a first for everything Lola, even for the defeats," he looked at his sister.

"Even if you are right, it still annoys me that Lindsay Sweetwater beat me," he replied annoyed. "I've always been the best in the pageant world, but now that I lost, I do not think I'm beautiful and talented enough to remain the best," she answered with a lump in her throat.

"You're wrong," Lincoln said, "you can still be the best Lola. Maybe you lost today, but even a defeat can help you to be better," he replied firmly. "You can learn from your loss and show Lindsay that you can overcome her next time Lola, but you must also recognize that whenever someone is better than you, you just have to go ahead and show them who Lola Loud is, the most beautiful girl in Royal Woods," he looked back. "But you know," putting his hand over her golden hair, "whether you win or lose, you will always be the most beautiful girl of all," he smiled.

"Lincoln," answered the little girl, touched by his words.

The little girl gave a strong hug, which was corresponded by her older brother. She loved to hug him. It gave her a very pleasant sensation to do it, so pleasant that it made her heart palpitate. After a few seconds, they separated.

"Thank you, Lincoln," she answered truthfully, "but I still feel a little discouraged," she said, lowering her head.

Lincoln looked at her, knowing that it would cost her even to accept her defeat and she would still be a bit sad, but he did not win the nickname "man with the plan" for nothing.

"Hey Lola," he said, "what do you say, if we go to the park together. I'll buy you ice cream and we'll play, just the two of us. What do you say?" He said with a smile.

Lola, upon hearing the offer of ice cream, changed her expression quickly. It was easy to convince her when someone mentioned ice cream.

"Of course!" The little princess smiled at him.

"Mom, I'm taking Lola to the park!"

It was the words of white hair that held Lola's hand down the stairs, her mother was in the dining room while she wrote a new chapter of her novel, saw that her little princess was with a smile, knew that her son would know how To encourage him like this always was with all his sisters, something of which the matriarch of the family was proud, without replying to his little ones.

"Understood son, just remember to arrive before five," she said softly reminding him of the rule they had in their very noisy home.

"I'll keep that in mind," the boy replied as he walked to the door of his house with Lola coming out in the process.

Lana and Lynn could see as they both left their home, wierded out to see them leave like that suddenly.

Lola and Lincoln had arrived at the city park where the family usually went to spend time during the weekends, but this time they were alone together. Lincoln saw the playground where they could have fun. There were many children having fun together, with some parents played with their children. Lincoln also saw a small ice cream shop, and remembering the promise he made his sister, Lincoln asked:

"What flavor would you like Lola?" He asked.

"Strawberry, duh," she retorted, "with some vanilla," she added sweetly.

"You got it," he laughed as they headed for the ice cream shop.

A few minutes passed when both of them had gotten their ice cream. Lincoln asked for one of vanilla and orange for him while his sister tasted of her ice cream. They were calmly walking, when a boy passed quickly who unintentionally pushed Lola a little, causing some of her ice cream to fall to the floor.

"My ice cream! Hey you! You'll pay for that!" The girl shouted to the boy who did not listen since it was far away.

"Calm down, Lola," her brother interrupted.

"But he ruined my ice cream!" Lola answered sadly with some tears in her eyes.

"Do not worry, you can take mine," he said offering his ice cream.

"But it's yours, Lincoln," she replied.

"No matter, if I can see my princess smiling, it will be a pleasure," he smiled as he offered it again.

Lola blushed at the offer. Although that type gestures usually do with others and with her always, but this time her reaction was a little different. She felt strange as if she had some butterflies in her stomach, a gesture she had never felt before. She left her thoughts and took the ice cream from the boy while she answered . . .

"T-Thanks Linky," she replied using the nickname she usually says, but this time she said it on impulse.

"There is no need for thanks, Lola," he said cheerfully. "Do you want to have a little fun on the swings?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, yes," she said as they headed for the swings, while the little girl thought of something that made her uneasy. . .

 _"I feel weird. I've never felt that way with Lincoln. Maybe playing on the swings will help me clear my head after the day I had,"_ were the thoughts of the little princess.

Both spent a nice day having fun on the playground. Lola seemed to be in a better mood with the passage of time while enjoying the company of her brother Lincoln, although she still felt weird for a strange feeling. A feeling that she had only felt as she looked at that blond boy named Winston, but now reflecting that sentiment with her brother Lincoln. It was strange and confusing to the princess, but at the same time. . . it felt good . . .

Lincoln had a lot of fun with his sister, managing to cheer her mood while they were on the park's playground. The only Loud male really was having fun with his little sister princess. Lincoln knew that Lola could be capricious, vain, and somewhat selfish, but deep down in his heart, he was glad to see her smile again, and a warm feeling ran in his being to contemplate that sweet smile.

It was late afternoon while they were sitting near a fairly large rock. Lincoln took some of the flowers around the spot to form a wreath, something his mother had taught him on a Sunday afternoon when he had nothing to do. A skill Lincoln did not think he would need, until now. The flowers were as white as his hair.

Placing the crown on Lola's head, the girl was happy because of her brother's taste. The boy asked:

"Tell me. Do you like it?" He said

"I love it, it makes me look more beautiful than before," she said with her already classic personality, "Thank you," she said with all sincerity and joy.

"You're welcome, I also think it makes you look much more beautiful than before," he replied.

Lola blushed a little at the gesture.

"Although you know," she took a pink flower close to her, "I think with this, it also makes you look more cute," she said amusedly as she placed the flower in his hair.

Lincoln sighed, not that it bothers him but it bothered him a little, but he smiled at the gesture of his sister. After all, he did it for her and to see her smile.

"You know Lincoln, I had a lot of fun," she said with all possible honesty and happiness, "I feel so much better after everything that happened. If it were not for you, I'd still be in my room crying," she smiled, exclaiming, "You're the best brother in the world Linky! "

Lincoln was moved by her words, so sincere of his sister.

"I'll always be there for all my sisters, Lola," he replied, "but," he put his hand on her shoulder, "you can always count on me to be there for you and you know," he said to her ear, "you are my favorite twin."

Lola was surprised, hearing that only made her emotions come to life. Her heart started beating a mile a minute, while her face formed a smile as bright as the sun, the stars? It did not matter when she hugged Lincoln and put a kiss on his left cheek, a little close to his lips. This action took the white-haired boy by surprise who fell to the ground from the weight of his sister. Lincoln got up and returned Lola's embrace with all the love that could give her at that time, placing a small but sweet kiss on her forehead.

After that gesture, Lincoln realized that it was four-thirty in the afternoon. They had to be home before five o'clock.

"We have to go, Lola, Mom said to be home before five o'clock," said the boy.

"Aww, I wanted to spend more time here," said the little girl.

 _"That way I'd be spending more time with you ... eh, why did I think that?"_ Lola thought as her face showed confusion. . .

"Lola, are you okay?" He said worriedly.

"Eh? Oh yeah, let's go," said the princess without further ado.

While both siblings were returning home, Lola thought of that strange thought in her head as they walked, but forgetting it while they arrived at the Loud house at ten minutes till five.

Before entering the house, Lola spoke to her brother surprisingly.

"This has been one of the most fun afternoons in my life, Linky," replied the princess from the noisy house, "Thank you again," she replied with joy, looking at him with her bright eyes, "You made my day better. I do not know how I can ever repay you . . . so long as it is not with my money," she clarified.

Lincoln laughed at the curious reply.

"I did what I had to do. I just hope you also learned something after today," he said as he looked at her.

"Yes," she replied, "I know I may not always be the winner, but I will not give up. I'll show Lindsay that I can beat her again and show everyone who Lola Loud is," she said with determination. "Maybe with some _surprises_ ," she added with her typical evil smile.

"Lola . . ." He said with a furrowed brow.

"I'm just kidding," she said with a laugh.

Lincoln said, "You know, you overcame Lynn in acknowledging your defeat," laughing while continuing, "It took her two weeks to admit that she lost that game," said the toothy boy.

"Yes," she remembered, but it also hurt when she remembered what Lincoln had been through, but that was behind them. "That shows that I can overcome even my sisters in admitting my mistakes," she said proudly.

"Just don't let it go to that little princess head," he said, teasing her hair.

"Hey, don't do that!" She said with a false discomfort as she adjusted her hair and tiara.

They both entered their home after their little talk, being greeted by Lori and the rest of the sisters.

During dinner, everyone was at their respective tables, both the grown-ups and the kids. Lola looked at Lincoln at times while she ate the same dinner. She did not look at her other sisters until Lana threw some mashed potatoes.

"That what happens when you get distracted, silly," replied Lana, who managed to catch the attention of her girly twin.

"Oh yeah!" Lola said as she threw herself at her twin, starting another one of their many fights.

After dinner, Lincoln was reading one of his comics after having spent an afternoon of pleasant coexistence with Lola. He was happy to remember that pleasantness, so much that he was distracted a little in his reading at the thought of the moments that happened between him and his sister.

"You know, it was weird, but unlike most days, my afternoon with Lola was nice," he told the audience, "While we had a little more time together, today was one of the most enjoyable days I've ever spent with Lola. I'm glad I pulled her out of her sadness," he went from page to page," I hope it happens again one of these days," he said as he again focused on reading with a smirk on his face.

In another room of the house, more specifically in the twins . . .

Lola was in her room, she was quite happy as she drew a little to entertain herself. Although her mind was submerged in the events of the afternoon that she lived with her brother, with a smile from ear to ear, Lola did not realize what she was drawing . . . When she returned to herself, she realized what she had drawn, and her expression was surprised, confused, and extremely flushed.

That's where her twin sister came in, which alerted the girl.

"What a day!" Said something tired but happy to have had such an active day, "Hey Lola . . . what do you have there?" Lana wondered while seeing Lola hide a paper behind her back.

"N-N-Nothing important!" She answered nervously.

"Uh, OK, genius . . . well, I do not care either," she replied, even though she really had an interest, she yawns, "Mama said it's time to sleep." She went to prepare her pajamas while she thought, _"I still wonder why you and Lincoln spend time together."_

Lola looked at the clock, surprised she had spent all that time drawing . . . that. She looked at the paper hidden underneath one of her stuffed animals while preparing herself for bedtime as well.

The night had fallen and everyone in that house slept placidly. In the room of the twins, you could watch Lola sleep with a smile on her face, while she traveled to the world of dreams. The little girl instinctively mentioned a person who she saw in her dreams, who wore an elegant white suit with golden tones, who smiled as he took her hands, as they approached each others' faces, feeling their breaths close . . .

"Lincoln . . ." Lola whispered.

Her cheeks reddened, her face radiated happiness . . .

She had the best dream of her short life . . .

While she was in her dreams, one could see on that table underneath that plush was a paper with the drawing of Lola and Lincoln holding hands with a heart above them with two L's together. A drawing that would have a lot of meaning in the future . . .

 **A/N: And done! Once again, my apologies for taking so long.**

 **Now to reply to the reviews!**

 **dfelfkselkr: Glad we both found this interesting! I will keep up as long as I can.**

 **Melody Thunder: It is cute, but I can only continue if my friend can (no names, don't believe in throwing people under a bus.)**

 **painfuldarksoul: Thank you. As for the grammar errors, you should've seen this translation RAW from Google Translate. It. was. a. MESS. Hehehehehehehe! 8D**

 **littlealexmartinez61910: While we do need them to bond more in the show, I don't think Nick's gonna listen. But, I guess that is what fanfiction is for. . . I'll just shut up now.**

 **cabgrant: How the heck do we know? "No Such Luck" ended at the beach trip. Besides, Linc said Lynn admitted she lost two weeks later so that gives us a better timeframe. Either way, that has got to be one of the worst episodes in TLH, and it ain't even in season 3 yet! Loud House is good, but a few episodes need to go back to the drawing board, while we blow up the drawing board.**

 **Guest Stereotype: I know, right? I'm really glad I'm taking the time to translate this. I never would've guessed that 'helado' means 'ice cream' in Spanish. I don't see myself becoming fluent in Spanish, but this translating shtick is pretty cool.**

 **FairySlayer: You are most definitely welcome. Kinda weird how Lola can be as sweet as Leni while at the same time being bratty to the point a being DEMONIC! And Lincoln, well, he's no Arnold or Clarence, but he does have some of his good points.**

 **Well, that wraps it all up for now. See ya'll whenever. FREAK OUT! Hahahahahahaha 8D**

 **#PSYCHO**

 **#JOKERRULES**

 **#IGOTBEARTEETH**


End file.
